Minion
Minions are a race of small Gremlin(or Goblin) creatures. They are The Overlord's loyal servants that are born from Lifeforce (which comes from any killed living thing). They are used by the Overlord to do everything; from fighting to ransacking homes and smashing containers (and anything else that looks breakable for that matter). Browns will equip things they find, whether it be from a ransacked house, broken container, or the corpse of an enemy. There are four types of minions. The Minion Tribes The Minion race is split up into four types called Tribes. Browns — the Fighters :"Browns are toughest of all the Minions. They're never ones to shy away from a .These are your first minions.]] :fight. In fact it's quite difficult to get them to stop! Such is their dedication to the fight that Browns can also use many different objects as weapons." — Gnarl Browns are the basic minions that you start out with and are subsequently the most versatile of all the minions. Brown minions are born fightersand will gather Minion Equipment that will help them in battle (such as swords and armour) as well as things that have no relevance in battle (like pumpkins to wear as hats or Melvin Underbelly's crown.) They can sustain the most damage and can hold their own in a fight. They can not go through water, fire, or toxic gas however, so whilst it is important to always have some with you, it is generally a good idea to have some of the other minion clans with you as well.Also they,unlike the other minion tribes,haven't got any tail. Browns can be upgraded by Rose for free (if you choose her instead of Velvet). As of Overlord II, Browns can ride wolves, also known as "Good Wolfy", as mounts. Reds — the Archers :"Reds aren't particularly hardy, so you mustn't let enemies get too close to them, Sire. But use them in a pack, and that's a different story — a story full of flames and burning and screaming! Ahhh, it's good to have them back, maybe I can get a hot meal now!" — Gnarl Reds are weaker and less equip-able than their brown cousins. They have a ranged attack that can be very effective if used correctly. While this minion clan does not boast a large health pool, they possess the invaluable ability to pass through fire and absorb flames. If paired with stronger minions, like browns, the reds will provide fire support to their fellow minions. Reds can be upgraded by Velvet for 5000 gold. In Overlord II, Reds acquire salamanders as mounts. Described as walking flame throwers, they are also able to roll into a ball when being swept. They call the salamanders "Good Thingy." Greens — the Assassins :"Greens can do a great deal of damage if you attach them to an enemy's back. They aren't terribly hygienic I'm afraid. But they are good at sneaking up on things. Use them to guard an area, and they're practically invisible. As long as the enemies don't notice the smell!" — :Gnarl Greens are slightly stronger than reds and are valued for their stealthiness, ability to pass through poison gas, and absorb poison clouds. The other minions also note them for their poor hygiene. They turn invisible to your enemies if posted at a guard marker, causing enemies to walk by without noticing them, until given the order to attack. Greens can do more damage than browns but only if you can attach them to your opponents back (works best on large enemies). They are also very quick as Gnarl commented, "We blinked and they were gone." Greens can be upgraded by Velvet for 5000 gold. In Overlord II, Greens acquire spiders ("Good Spidey") as mounts that are able to climb webbed walls and create webs. Blues — the Healers :"The Blue Minions' minds appear to be on a different plane of existence half the time. When they do decide to join us on this one, their healing and magical-damage skills can be most useful. They can resurrect fallen Minions during battle, but Blues are quite fragile, so position them carefully." — Gnarl These are the weakest of the Overlord's minions. However, they are the only Tribe that is able to swim where all other minions would drown ("in rather amusing ways", according to Gnarl). They can also revive dead minions (as long as they are in one piece). These are the only minions that will not attack an enemy without your order, but they also have the advantage of magic attacks allowing them to attack ethereal enemies, like wisps and ghosts. Blues can be upgraded by Rose for 5000 gold. Blues do not gain access to mounts in Overlord II, but they gain the ability to 'blink', which allows them to be swept past enemies unharmed. They are also the only minions that can get through the magical slime that is found throughout the Wasteland, or that has been produced from The Devourer. Calling Minions are called from Spawning Pits through Minion Gates. Minions with the strongest equipment will be spawned first. , the Minion Master]] Horde Your horde is the group of minions that are currently with you. Your maximum horde size may be small and meagre when you start off, but it will increase in size with the acquisition of certain objects (or minion-imbued helmets). Hives Summoning a type of minion requires that minion's respective hive. In Overlord, Overlord II and Overlord: Dark Legend, you start off with only the brown minion hive. For Overlord, see the Dark Tower Objects, and for Overlord II, see the Netherworld Objects for a list of hives and where to find them. Sacrificing Minions in Overlord will readily sacrifice themselves for their Overlord, such as in Mana Pits or Blood Pits, or imbuing your weapons by forging. When they sacrifice themselves, they do so in order of reverse-power, the ones with less equipment (the weaker ones), sacrifice themselves first. In Overlord II minions are still used to forge weapons and armour. To sacrifice a minion, however, the Minion Spell is used to gain some Health. Control There are several ways to control the behaviour of your minions. * Send (left mouse button) — They will run in that direction and try to guess what you might have wanted them to do. E.g. pick up something or attack a creature. * Recall (right mouse button) — Minions sent out on a task need to be recalled to prevent them from getting hurt, e.g. from a powerful enemy or some mischievous ambush. Call back one or all minions. * Sweep (left+right mouse button) — Actively control the movement of the horde, or the selected Tribe. * Guard Marker (Q-key) — Lets you group the currently active minions, locking them to a certain position. Reds go into fireball attack mode on a Guard Marker and Greens cloak. The Guard Marker allows for quite interesting tactical options, e.g. place Reds higher up (death from above), use Greens to sneak up from behind, keep the Blues close to the frontal attacking Browns, to resurrect fallen minions. Names In Overlord II, all minions have names, sometimes the same one. :Main Article: List of Minion Names Equipment Browns can pick up and equip a large amount of items (however in Overlord: Dark Legend Reds, Greens, and Blues can too), doing so increases their power. A newly born minion starts off at 100% power, unless the Overlord has upgraded them at the forge which gives them a higher percentage from spawn till death. :Main Article: Minion Equipment Mounts Introduced in Overlord II, is the ability for brown, red and green minions to ride mounts: : Mutated Minions .]] Minions (except blues) will become mutated if they catch the magical plague by walking through magical oozein The Wastelands in Overlord II. When mutated, they grown in size and aggression and will attack their former Overlord and fellow minions. The only solution is killing them, after which they will drop a single life force of their own colour. Dead mutants will not appear in the Graveyard for resurrection. There are a group of mutated minions guarding a spell catalyst in some ruins in the Wastelands, presumably these plagued minions are those who where left behind to guard the Dark Tower and have survived since the Great Cataclysm. The Second Overlord's Minions When the Second Overlord returned to retake his place as the Overlord from the Third Overlord. The Second Overlord's minions were different to the traditional minions, in appearance, fighting style, and voices. The Second Overlord's minions had markings on their bodies, that pertained to the same colour as their breed. They did not need to be next to their master to fight, and were more savage and less organized than the Third Overlord's minions. They also did not have the need for burrow holes to be spawned from, they would instead burrow out of the ground and readily attack whatever was closest. After the Second Overlord's defeat, they returned to their normal, loyal selves. Whether these minions were created by the Second Overlord or were minions changed by him is unknown. Quotations Overlord: * "Aaaaahh horsie wanna play!" — Visiting Evernight Forest minions see bloody unicorn. * "Greens smell! Greens smell! Poooooo!" — Browns first encounter the Greens again in Evernight Forest. * "Blues, swim like fishes!" — Other minions commenting on their still missing blue companions. * "Sheepies...sheepies! Oh, where sheepies?!?" — Minions asking the Mumblers at Heaven's Peak. * "Bad sheepie!" — Compromising situation for a sheep with the Order of Red Dawn, at Heaven's Peak. * "Naughty, Naughty! Those are minion's sheepies!"—Confronting a farmer during the attack on Spree. Overlord II: * "Hehehe, bye bye sheepies!" — If you catapult the sheep in the field in the Empire Harbour. Trivia Looting.jpg Minion-Ratards.jpg Fourth Overlord with his minions.jpg|The Fourth Overlord'"s Minions Wolf Mount#78.jpg|Brown Minion,stroking the wolf'"s fur. Destroing Drearius Column.jpg|Minions,destroying a Drearius Column. Blubbery Centurion Vs Insane Minion.jpg|A Brown Minion is attacking a Centurion. Nasty,stupid,fucking,freaking,ugly,idiotic,moronish,cockish Minion-retard.jpg|A Minion attacking a seal. Blue Minion,Ressurection.png|Blues' Ressurection. Kniff.png|Kniff,The Newborn. Jinx.png|Jinx,The Grunt. Greens' Ability.png|Greens' ability to destroy Poison Pods. Swinging Minion Action Early Storyboard.png|An early storyboard for swinging minion action. Water Wheel Early Storyboard.png|Early storyboard for a water wheel action. Different Minion Tribes.jpg|Side by side comparison of the four minion tribes. Brown Minion Codemasters Logo.jpg|A Brown Minion,sitting on Codemasters logo. Brown Minion Sheep.jpg|A Brown Minion,trying to slay a sheep. Second Overlord Minions.PNG|Some of the Second Overlord's minions. Second Overlord Minions Confront.PNG|Some of the Second Overlord's minions confront the Third Overlord. Red.jpg|A Red minion. *There are no female minions, however females are not needed due to them being made from Lifeforce. But the minions can reproduce with human females(in Overlord end trailer without corruption, a brown can be seen with a woman and baby minions). *One of the "standard" helmet of the Browns resemble a helm of Goblin of Moria in The Fellowship of the Ring book adaptation by the film director Peter Jackson. Behind the scenes They are voiced by Marc Silk and Stephen Critchlow. Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Dark Magic Creatures Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II Category:Overlord: Dark Legend Category:Overlord: Minions